1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device that detects security off input or security maintenance input in response to feedback for indicating a security on state, and a method for controlling the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device refers to various types of devices for processing digital data and performing an operation corresponding thereto. As the performance of a display device is improved, it is possible to execute various types of multimedia contents via the display device.
During use of a display device, the user may allow himself or herself only to access specific information. For example, the user may set the display device to restrict access of other people to specific information such as specific photos, pictures, documents, applications, etc. stored in the display device and to be available by himself or herself only. The user may set security for specific information through the display device to restrict access of other people. In this case, the user needs to clear security of the security-set information in order to access the security-set information.
A conventional device provides a user interface for clearing security of security-set information. However, a problem arises in that the user interface makes access of the user to the information difficult. This is because the user needs to input a separate password or perform an authentication procedure through the provided user interface in order to clear security of information.